Nowadays, there is are variety of monitoring systems that can be used to observe a given region of interest (ROI) and transmit information concerning events taking place within the ROI to a control system where the information can be evaluated. Some systems consist of video cameras which transmit continuous video streaming to a security center; there, a watchman monitors the occurrences and reacts when needed; in these systems the watchman monitors simultaneously all the video streaming received from each security camera covering the ROI. Another category of monitoring systems is home self monitoring systems; these systems enable the user to log on to the video camera by a remote computer or a cellular phone, and to watch real time images of the occurrences; some systems also enable remote control over the camera via the computer or the cellular phone. These systems are usually used for monitoring babies, housekeepers, or the elderly and for amusement.
The majority of these monitoring systems acquire optical images using either fixed cameras or cameras that continually scan the ROI or that are mounted on a pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) mechanism that allows them to be aimed, usually from the remote control room. In addition, cameras using special optics enabling omni-directional imaging are also abundant. Many commercial optical systems enabling a wide Field Of View (FOV) are available. Some of these, known as “Fish Eye” lenses, provide about up to 180° FOV. They are also known as half sphere FOV. In addition, some advanced optic lenses enable observation at a selected preplanned FOV, such optics enable almost up to 360° FOV and some enable in addition ZOOM capabilities at predefined ROIs. The information required by the lenses can be displayed on a computer screen in order to assist the observer to orient at the parametrical images.
A short list of publications describing methods and systems for applying Omni-directional optical imaging follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,285—describes a system comprising a hemispherical mirror and a projector with a changeable wavelength filter which is positioned in accordance to the mirror thus enable the requiring of an 180° FOV.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,182—describes a system comprising two mirrors positioned relative to one another at the “Golden Relation” thus providing a wide field of view.
PCT Publication WO 02/059676—describes lenses with asymmetric convex surfaces that enable a wide FOV.
PCT Publication WO 03/026272—describes systems based on lenses having an asymmetric surface and a symmetric surface.
PCT Publication WO 04/042428—describes lenses which enable acquiring an omni-directional FOV and in addition simultaneously provide omni-directional illumination of the lens's FOV.
PCT Publication WO 04/008185—describes systems that enable omni-directional observation using a central asymmetric lens and additional lenses in accordance.
US Patent Application 2003/0071891—describes a system comprised of an omni-directional camera and a higher resolution camera which can be aimed by a host computer.
What is not available in the prior art to the inventor's knowledge is a device comprising an omni-directional sensor assembly to monitor events over a wide ROA, a processing assembly to detect the occurrence of predetermined events that take place within that ROA, means to automatically rotate the device such that a directional video camera contained within the device is aimed at the location at which the event takes place and is used for closer inspection of the event, and processes and sends video images and other information concerning the event to a remote reception or observation unit.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a self contained, compact, and portable device comprising omni-directional detection and directional inspection means as well as means that enable automatic transmission and documentation of predefined events to a remote receiving and observation unit.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide means for rotating the housing of the device relative to the base.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide means for automatic aiming of a directional video camera inside the housing of the device while both the omni-directional detection means and directional video camera are rotating inside the device's housing.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide means to allow unlimited rotation of the housing relative to the base while avoiding tangling of power and communication wires.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to save human resources at security centers by filtering the acquired information such that only predefined alerts are sent automatically for the watchman's review.
Further purposes and advantages of this invention will appear as the description proceeds.